


Ближе, чем человек

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpank, Distopia, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Racing, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020
Summary: Если бы Отабек услышал это от кого-то другого, подумал бы на юмор, сарказм. Но Юра был программой, искусственным интеллектом, который не умел шутить.Юра был почти человеком. Больше, чем человеком.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Миди рейтинг





	Ближе, чем человек

«Посмотри справа, — негромко посоветовал Юра. — Много свинца, что-то большое». 

— Здесь вокруг раздолбанные машины, что ты мог почувствовать? — фыркнул Отабек, но послушно повернул в сторону. Посветил фонариком. Луч натыкался на изломанные остовы механизмов, выпотрошенные внутренности из микросхем, трубок, блоков. По периметру, как хищники из засады, скользили дроны.

«Там оно… Другое, — совсем по-человечески объяснил Юра. — Ну что тебе, про состав рассказать? Свинец, около тридцати процентов, старый или кустарной выработки, без молекулярного покрытия. Скорее старый, предположительно заводы северного округа: в деталях ярко выражены характерные примеси…»

Под ногами опасно просел верхний слой свалки. Машины ржавели вперемешку с техникой и тряпьем. 

— Тшш, молодец, — прошептал Отабек, на ощупь разрыл залежалый верхний слой. Его крепко прибило последними ливнями, ветром, жарой, и теперь под пальцами крошился песок.

«Что там, батарея? — нетерпеливо спросил Юра. — Покажи!»

— Нет, но… — Отабек с усилием стащил истончившиеся от ржавчины куски железа. — Давно лежит, сверху прогнило.

«Не навалили бы мусора — под такими дождями за год бы рассыпался», — меланхолично отозвался Юра.

— Повезло, что был накрыт, — Отабек потянул застрявший корпус, дёрнул на себя. Выпрямился и с размаху толкнул ступнёй, вышибая из груды хлама. 

«Дроны, — предупредил Юра. — На громкий звук приближаются быстрее».

Отабек молча кивнул, присел над смятым роботом. Перчатки цеплялись за гнутые, криво вырванные края. Спайки окислились, но держались, плотно сплетённые тонкими серебристыми ножками. С одного бока торчали трубки, делая робота похожим на угловатый, непропорциональный кусок скалы. 

На голову, руки, оголённую шею упали первые капли дождя.

Отабек оторвал пластину, под ней, в месиве смятых микросхем, лежал аккумулятор. На боку, белея переломанными лопастями, застрял вентилятор.

— Похоже на помощника в мастерской. У него должны быть встроенные тестеры. Погоди-ка…

Отабек опасался зажигать фонарик здесь, на свалке. Рядом высился остовом старый недострой. Завод по переработке мусора или что-то в этом роде.

«Бек, пора уходить», — сосредоточенно повторил Юра.

— Немного осталось, жаль бросать. Чёрт, задевает всё подряд.

«Бек!»

Отабек отмахнулся от голоса в ухе, как от пищащего комара. Упёрся ногами о торчащие куски железа, с силой потянул на себя.

Над головой, жужжа, приближался мигающий диодами дрон.

Отабек огляделся, надеясь найти укрытие. Пусто. Горы мусора, битого железа, свалка старой техники, вышка в нескольких сотнях метров — и ни одной лазейки.

«Прямо», — отрывисто бросил Юра. Дождь полил сильнее, сверкнула молния и, как взрыв, раскатился гром. Отабек подхватил раскуроченные куски механизма, быстро засув в рюкзак, закинул лямку на плечо и бросился вслепую, надеясь только на то, что Юрин навигатор не собьётся. 

«Держись левее, ещё левее, хорошо. Здесь можно быстрее».

Отабек перескочил через вздёрнутое в небо крыло машины. До забора оставалось совсем немного, дрон повернул наклонным полукругом, настороженно замер, словно принюхиваясь.

Отабек оглянулся на него, попятился назад, под ногой что-то с треском захрустело, как пулеметная очередь из детского пистолета. Дрон с жужжанием развернулся, уставился немигающими красными глазками. Луч прожектора неотвратимо скользил в его сторону.

«Вниз. Не торопись», — скомандовал Юра. Отабек медленно, сопротивляясь желанию лечь с размаху, осел за поднятое крыло. От быстрого бега дыхание сбилось, сердце колотилось в глотке. Луч проскользил по железу и ушёл дальше. Отабек выдохнул.

— Дай пять, — прошептал он едва слышно. Юра не отреагировал, серьёзный.

Обтерев лицо от воды и грязи, Отабек встряхнул головой и выполз из своего укрытия. Пригибаясь по инерции, добежал до забора, подтянулся на руках. Он бы перепрыгнул через гудящую током сигнализацию — и не через такие лазил, — но тяжёлый рюкзак мешал. Дрон уже разворачивался, и времени думать оставалось всё меньше. Отабек стянул лямки с плеч, по очереди держась одной рукой за пологую верхушку забора, замахнулся и бросил, надеясь, что хватит сил.

Рюкзак, с оглушительным звоном зацепив сигнализацию, ухнул вниз. Дрон, как спущенный с поводка хищник, бросился за ним.

Отабек выругался и перемахнул следом. Подхватив рюкзак, кинулся к стоящему в кустах байку. Он почувствовал, что падает, раньше, чем полетел, поскользнувшись на мокром хламе.

«Бек, — тихо донеслось сквозь туман. — Отабек!»

В виске кольнуло слабым зарядом. На лицо лил дождь, затекал за шиворот. Холодная одежда липла к телу

— Долго я? — Отабек проморгался, растер лицо ладонями. 

«Не очень. Резкое движение, недостаток сна, истощённая нервная система, спазм сосудов».

Спина ныла, рюкзак перевесил, утянул его за собой, впился углами и обломками.

— Ещё скажи, что ты меня предупреждал.

Юра говорил всё тише, и Отабек беспокойно провёл по уху, виску, проверяя связь.

«А разве нет?» — голос заскрежетал металлическими нотами.

Если бы Отабек услышал это от кого-то другого, принял бы за подначку, сарказм. Но Юра был программой, искусственным интеллектом. Он не умел шутить.

— Юр, — тревожно позвал Отабек.

В голове зашипело, заклокотало и снова затихло. Отабек знал, что это севший заряд, дождь, третья ночь по свалкам, когда Юра оставался без зарядки и выматывался, как и он сам, по-своему. И всё равно ощущал беспокойство, словно знакомый, близкий голос пропал навсегда.

— Юра! — позвал он ещё раз, как просят встать упавшего бойца. В ушах забулькало, и сквозь помехи невнятно донеслось: 

«Загружаю маршрут на независимый модуль».

— Что? Я так доеду, только не пропадай!

«Отабек Алтын, — механический голос проваливался слогами, растягивал гласные, перемежая басами. — Следуйте рекомендациям помощника. Зафиксирован съезд с трассы сто тридцать два раза, из них потеря маршрута пятьдесят восемь раз, вылет из воздушного потока шестьдесят три раза, из них один, связанный с полной потерей управления, угрозой жизни и здоровью…»

— Ты знаешь, почему я тогда сорвался, — тихо ответил Отабек, отключая ИИ. Обычно неотличимый от человеческого разум угасал вместе со стремительно тающим зарядом батареи, уступая место базовым алгоритмам. Оставался безликий функционал программы.

Без Юры стало неожиданно пусто и одиноко.

Отабек добежал до мотоцикла, наспех примотал рюкзак, повернул зажигание и, не поднимая воздушных подушек, выкатил его на старую, рассыпавшуюся дорогу.

***

В электричке диктор монотонно читал новости. Отабек закрыл глаза, прислонился затылком к стене. Синие отблески голографического экрана пробивались сквозь веки.

Перед проходной равнодушной толпой выстраивались в очередь рабочие. Отабек увидел Поповича, кивнул ему. В крови медленно рассасывались укрепляющее, энергетик. Повышать дозировку он опасался: отдел контроля на проходной следил за показателями. 

Из выхолощенной бледной прохлады верхних этажей лифт спускался в жаркое горнило цехов. Отабек поправил капюшон, маску и в шаг ступил на бетонный пол.

В полночь пискляво прогудел сигнал об окончании смены. Отабек встал под душ, пахнущий отдушкой и озоном, досчитал до девяносто восьми. Вода переключилась на тёплый воздушный поток. Кабинка звякнула и отворилась. Следующий. 

Он переоделся, нашёл взглядом Поповича, тот оказался в другом потоке. Нарочно замедлился, его толкнули в спину. 

— Не задерживайте идущих на выход, — равнодушно объявил женский голос.

Отабек перехватил взгляд одного из смотрящих, безразлично уставился впереди себя. Попович успел встать за ним следом.

Отабек бросил рюкзак на ленту, шагнул через рамку. На огромном экране сверкала сварка, текло жидкое железо, затвердевало в формах и о чём-то говорила Министр в кипенно-белом костюме с зализанными волосами.

Он подхватил с ленты рюкзак Поповича, неотличимый от его, закинул на плечо.

— Подождите! — крикнули ему, и Отабек неторопливо развернулся. Сердце стучало, сорвавшись с ритма. Неужели заметили?

— В следующий раз вам выпишут штраф за нарушение дисциплины, — сурово предупредил его один из смотрителей. Он согласно кивнул. Облегчение разливалось по телу усталостью и ломотой.

В электричке Отабек расстегнул «молнию». Попович приклеивал на свой рюкзак мужиков из прошлого — Элвиса, Мерлина, Оззи. Девиц на байках в купальниках. Из тёмного нутра на него смотрели жуткие раскрашенные лица с надписями. Матово блестели колбы из очищенного металла. Отабек быстро застегнул рюкзак обратно и прижал крепче к себе.

***

Отабек проверил шлем, пощупал ухо и висок:

— Порядок?

Толпа на трибунах орала, размахивая флагами, дымовыми шашками и бутылками с дешёвым алкоголем.

«Пока пятеро из восьми заявившихся. Чуланонта ты знаешь, его единорога трудно с кем-то перепутать, — Отабек невольно улыбнулся: кто не определит ярко раскрашенный байк Пхичита? — Джей-Джей в красно-белом, языки пламени — интересная идея, не хочешь попробовать? Зря. Со всем чёрным мы похожи на гробовщиков».

— Пусть боятся.

«Тот синий — Мишель. И Бек, ты тоже это видишь? Бесстрашная Сара в красном. Как думаешь, мы должны уступить девушке или не дать себя победить какой-то выскочке?»

— А Милу ты за девушку не считаешь?

«Трудно воспринимать как женщину кого-то, кто бросает лезвия лучше тебя».

— Ты программа, все бросают лезвия лучше тебя. 

— Готовы? — крикнул Морука. Толпа завизжала и затопала. Изабелла на глазах у зрителей (или для зрителей) влажно поцеловала Джей-Джея. Юра проворчал в ухо:

«Если что, я отключил визоры. Скажешь, когда можно смотреть снова».

Отабек улыбнулся, оглядел выстроившиеся в одну линию байки, зрительские ряды под навесом. Толпа бесновалась в ожидании зрелища. Кольнуло разочарованием — его так и не было. Отабек не знал, чего больше ждал: победы в гонках или возможности снова увидеть знакомый шлем с леопардовой расцветкой. 

«Приготовься», — негромко посоветовал Юра, и Отабеку на короткое мгновение послышалась грусть в его голосе. Чушь, это всего лишь программа. Цифры, знаки, алгоритмы. Он крепко зажмурился, отгоняя лишние мысли, открыл глаза и крепче сжал ручки байка. Пальцы в обрезанных перчатках слились с тёплым каучуковым покрытием, легли на сенсорные кнопки.

— Тогда понесли-и-ись!

Изабелла махнула двумя флажками, и мотоциклы сорвались с места, набирая высоту. Отабек словно попал в свой воздушный поток, где были только он и Юра. Левее, правее, ниже, добавь скорости, притормози, пропусти их, обмани. Юра просчитывал варианты, Отабек был его телом, второй половиной их общего мозга. 

Он обошёл Чуланонта на втором круге. Его яркий байк любили за праздник, который он нёс с собой, но мощности не хватало. Сара долго висела на «хвосте», соперничая то ли с собой, то ли с Мишелем, оставила брата позади и боролась за третье место с Милой. Настоящим соперником оставался только Джей-Джей.

Красно-белый костюм и чёрный байк в языках пламени то отставал, то вырывался вперёд, опасно притираясь практически вплотную на поворотах. Отабек не позволял ему выиграть. Нужно было прорваться в полуфинал — Джей-Джей уже одним колесом был там за все прошлые победы; Отабек напролом летел к своей мечте встать рядом с гонщиком в леопардовом шлеме. 

«И выжимай, выжимай!» — крикнул ему Юра. 

— Вытолкнет вверх, — отрывисто бросил Отабек. — Джей обгонит внизу.

В надпоток стоило лезть с хорошим запасом скорости, когда хотелось покрасоваться перед зрителями без тени соперников. 

«Не обгонит, если дашь ускорение».

Все доводы логики протестовали против Юриного совета. Нужно спешить, догонять, петляя в воздушной трубе потока, заставляя свой байк наращивать обороты, рыча двумя двигателями.

Доли секунды. Отабек послушался Юру, вдавил педаль ускорения — датчики на голо-экране пищали, зашкаливая, — и вылетел в надпоток. Под колёсами расстилалась чёрная безжизненная степь и светящаяся россыпь трибун.

От давления он почти не слышал, что говорил Юра, и только держал байк крепче. Левая панель отключилась из-за перегрузки, он не знал, долго ли летит, где трасса, ориентируясь только на счёт. Раз, два, три — и нырнул вниз, выезжая вперёд одним колесом. Джей-Джей опоздал. 

По плечу хлопнул Попович, показал большой палец. Отабек снял шлем, оглушённый и взмокший от напряжения.

— Поздравляем победителя четвертьфинала, Отабек Алтын и его железный конь!

Морука вытянул вверх его руку, Отабек не видя смотрел на мельтешащие, дымные трибуны, перед глазами ещё неслась дорога, воздух бил в лицо.

— Ты давно мог бы стать победителем, — Джей-Джей держал шлем одной рукой, другой обнимал Изабеллу. Позади пролился фонтаном алкоголь, кто-то закричал. 

— Значит, не мог, — Отабек вывел байк с трассы, наклонил на подножку и присел перед ним. — Посмотришь? Слетел левый сенсор.

— Ещё бы он выдержал, — Джей-Джей опустился на корточки рядом. — Собираете из говна и палок, как только поднимаются. Но у тебя ничего, хорошая лошадка.

Джей-Джей похлопал байк по сиденью. 

— Не всем повезло родиться в семье механиков, — огрызнулся Отабек.

— Это точно, — беззлобно рассмеялся Джей-Джей, — Пригоняй, когда заменишь батарею, гляну, что можно сделать. Только не забывай, что мы чиним людей, а не байки. Хотя я бы поспорил, кто для тебя важнее.

Джей-Джей снова засмеялся, Отабек ткнул его локтём в бок, тот ответил несильным ударом и сжал плечо. Заглянул в глаза.

— Будь осторожен, ладно? Я вижу, как ты смотришь, но есть вещи, о которых тебе лучше не знать.

«Белла укусила его, и он теперь говорит, как в старых мелодрамах?», — отозвался Юра. Отабек пропустил мимо ушей его слова, навис над Джей-Джеем.

— Я хочу знать.

— Тогда лучше спроси у Бабичевой. Она единственная видела его без шлема.

Отабек молча кивнул. Он тоже видел, тогда, три года назад. Светлые волосы, закрывающие шею, зелёные глаза, бледная кожа, такие тонкие ключицы, руки, пальцы, он почему-то думал, что Тигр совсем другой. И кровь, так много крови.

Он не остался на второй заезд, видел, как выстраивались участники, как их объявлял Морука. На трибунах, белое и чёрное, выделялись Виктор Никифоров и Юри Кацуки. Притягивали взгляд. Собой, прошлыми победами и своей легендой о мастере, вдохнувшем искусственную жизнь в переломанного байкера. Отабека тянуло посмотреть на них ближе, проверить, правда ли, что Помощник Виктора обрёл свою телесную оболочку. И боязно. Как узнать, что мечта неисполнима. Лучше наблюдать на расстоянии, исподволь, осторожно надеясь и не признаваясь в этом даже самому себе. 

Отабек коротко пожал остальным руки, забрал шампанское победителя — имитация вина в пластиковой бутылке, — и поднялся на вершину холма за трибунами. Юра негромко напевал, радуясь их победе.

— Тебе не скучно одному? — Мила села рядом, Отабек подвинулся, освобождая нагретую за день плиту. Отсюда был виден город, светящийся купол из огней. Позади возвышался, как поселение жуков, черный частокол труб промышленного аппендикса. 

Отабек отпил из бутылки, Мила перехватила его руку и, глядя в глаза, наклонила, запрокидывая голову.

Юра с шумом недовольно выдохнул в ухо:

«Мне уйти, может? Если ты стесняешься там или ещё что. Будет неловко подглядывать, как ты тр… Крутишь роман. Бабичева не оценит».

Отабек легко представил, как Юра ворчит, закатывая глаза, смотрит исподлобья, занавесившись чёлкой. 

Нет, это лишнее. Отабек потёр лоб. Подолом кофты убрал след от чужих губ с горлышка бутылки:

— Совершенно не скучно.

— Это было красноречиво, — кивнула она на бутылку, на горлышко. Отабек пожал плечами. Чужие обиды проходили мимо, не задевая. Только когда в Юрином голосе ему слышался намёк на эмоции, внутри сжималось от смеси радости и тоски.

— Погоди, — окликнул её Отабек. Он не с того начал. — Ты знаешь Ледяного тигра?

Мила развернулась, прищурилась, раздумывая:

— Ты хочешь выспросить, как его победить или?..

— Или.

Мила покачала головой:

— Не стоит. Если бы ты хотел победить его, я бы ответила, что это невозможно. Но такие вещи не даются за даром, и цена всегда выше, чем если бы их можно было купить.

— У меня вечер загадок, — усмехнулся Отабек. — Ты, Джей-Джей. 

Мила помяла зубами нижнюю губу, коротко сжала руку Отабека:

— Просто не пытайся с ним подружиться, он всё равно не подпустит. Из них двоих в байке уже меньше железа и волокон, чем в Тигре. 

Только возвращаясь в квартиру под утро, в серой рассветной хмари, Отабек заметил, что Юра всё это время молчал.

***

— Ключ?

«На пять часов от тебя».

Отабек пошарил ладонью по бетонному полу, наткнулся на металлическую рукоятку, хмыкнул — как вытянул руку, там и бросил.

— Подсветишь слева? Плохо видно.

На ободке вокруг головы зажёгся фонарик, точечно ударил в тёмное пространство под крылом мотоцикла.

«Если не поторопишься, опоздаешь на электричку».

— Ага, — рассеянно отозвался Отабек, морщась от напряжения. — Давай паром. Только осторожно, не обожги меня.

«Как будто не знаю»,- фыркнул Юра и точно, неторопливо обдал струёй горячего воздуха почерневшие детали.

Отабек аккуратно вставил в пазы металлические колбы, отданные Поповичем. Оболочка отщёлкнула, зазвенела по бетонному полу. Желеобразная масса поскользила внутрь, скрепляя детали для сверхнагрузок на высоте. 

«Мог бы взять меня с собой», — в который раз обиженно напомнил Юра.

— Нет, — Отабек выполз из-под распластанного над ним байка, вытер руки ветошью, умылся. Разогрел на переносной кухне белковый завтрак. Иногда ему казалось, что он ночует в гараже чаще, чем в квартире на теряющемся в облаках этаже небоскрёба. 

— Это опасно, тебя могут заметить. 

Он пододвинул ногой стул, взял большую ложку, низко наклонился над тарелкой. Разведённый белковый концентрат был похож на вареную колбасу и манную кашу одновременно. 

«Выходить без Помощника ещё опаснее», — не согласился Юра.

Отабек демонстративно сжал на запястье тяжёлый топорный заводской браслет — желание Правительства отслеживать жизненные показатели и местонахождение. Такой не жаль отдать, обменять, пройти проверку. Юра был почти человеком. Больше, чем человеком.

«Я буду по тебе скучать», — мстительно процедил Юра. 

Отабек нажал на висок, потёр козелок уха и наклонился, ловя собравшуюся каплю, похожую на жидкий металл. Поставил на зарядку, станция мигнула красным. А ещё с ним собирался. 

Он погладил пальцами капсулу, в которой скрылась металлическая капля. Я тоже, подумал он, я тоже.

***

Монорельс в четыре смены уносил десятки тысяч рабочих в ощетинившийся чёрными трубами муравейник из заводов.

Под голос диктора Отабек закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к стене. Синие отблески голографического экрана пробивались сквозь веки.

***

От электрички до гаража ходил рейсовый автобус, и оттуда два квартала пешком. Заброшенный пригород, где раньше стояли коттеджи на одну-две семьи, а теперь изредка пролетали полицейские дроны, следя за порядком. Трава и кусты залезали за заборы, наползали на узкие тротуары и потрескавшиеся дороги. Заколоченные окна покрыли граффити. «Разум всегда свободен».

Отабек открыл замок, бросил рюкзак без нелепых девиц и звёзд многолетней давности на продавленный диван, включил свет в гараже. Байк парил раскрывшей крылья железной птицей.

Он вернулся в комнату, потянулся по привычке к горящей зелёным зарядке и отдёрнул руку. Юра был искусственным интеллектом, программой, набором знаков, кодов, символов. Но для Отабека он был живым, настоящим, близким. И делать такое при нём казалось неловким.

Отабек лёг на диван, зажмурился и погладил себя через одежду. Светлые волосы, зелёные глаза. В его фантазиях он смеялся, сверкала вода, бледная кожа светилась под ярким солнцем. Отабек никогда не видел моря, но в его видениях было именно оно. Сверкающая крошка льда, снег, снова та же улыбка. 

Юра, его Юра смешивался с образом Тигра в одно целое, так, что Отабек уже не разделял их, давно договорившись с собственной совестью и разрешив себе хотеть именно его, такого.

Он стянул штаны с трусами ниже, толкнулся бёдрами в раскрытую ладонь. Рано. Хотелось быстрее кончить, не тратить время, и продлить, оставаясь в своих фантазиях. Юра смотрел исподлобья, снизу вверх, и ясные зелёные глаза блестели, подёрнутые поволокой. Он облизывал губы, оставляя влажный след. 

Отабек провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе так, как он прикоснулся бы к Юре. Погладил мокрой подушечкой головку, застонал, толкаясь в пустоту. В его мечтах Юра тронул член языком, дразнясь, играя. Облизал, остро, упруго пощекотал уздечку, отверстие уретры. И открыл рот, позволяя скользнуть глубже, в самое горло.

Отабек застонал, сомкнул кулак вокруг члена, другой рукой сжал яйца, пока не позволяя себе откровенно дрочить, приближая оргазм. Оттягивая тот момент, когда будет не остановиться.

Юра сидел на нём, гладкая кожа груди была влажной от пота. Отабек гладил его, щипал бледные соски, перекатывал их между пальцев, дотянулся до шеи, скул, лица. И Юра перехватил его руку, удержал её, прикусил зубами и втянул пальцы между припухших блестящих от слюны губ. Сам провёл ею ниже, позволяя услышать, как сильно стучит сердце. Отабек мог только поддаваться, подчиняясь его неспешному ритму. Как волне. Юра плавно двигался вверх и вниз, то соскальзывая с члена полностью, то насаживаясь до самого корня. Заводил руку за спину, ласкал мошонку.

Отабек слышал своё дыхание, как хлюпал член в кулаке. Юра, Юра, Юра, его голос, тело, глаза, руки, его близость. Под закрытыми веками Отабек сминал его ягодицы пальцами, целовал влажную ложбинку поясницы, кончал на горячую кожу. Растёр сперму по Юриной спине, вздрагивающей от такого же сильного оргазма. 

Отабек открыл глаза, посмотрел на свою ладонь, живот и дотянулся до полотенца.

— Привет, — позвал он Юру.

Панель с доступом и функциями замигала, отзываясь на включение. Замелькали строчки стандартного входа, безликие и одинаковые. 

«Привет. Давно пришёл?» — на первом слоге голосовой модуль забарахлил, но выровнялся, заработал быстрее, заканчивая загрузку.

— Всё-то ты знаешь. С полчаса, — Отабек достал сковородку, выворотил на неё очередной белковый полуфабрикат. 

«Я могу отслеживать твою личную жизнь по сердечному ритму сердца».

— Юра… — растерялся Отабек. 

«В моей комплектации есть фильмы, картинки, журналы, голосовое сопровождение. Ах, да, да!» — застонал Юра женским голосом, и Отабек рассмеялся.

— Боюсь, эта сфера может стать для тебя сюрпризом. Не буду шокировать, — Отабек поставил сковородку на стол, достал вилку и хлеб.

«Если бы у меня было тело, многое могло бы сложиться иначе, да?» — тихо ответил Юра, и Отабек сделал вид, что не расслышал.

***

— Дамы и господа! — кричал Морука. — Мы с вами долго шли к этому моменту, чтобы сегодня увидеть полуфина-ал! Шесть байкеров, шесть наездников и их железных воздушных коней. Пока ещё пять, но мы не сомневаемся, что последний участник не пропустит такой шанс. Один шаг до будущего чемпиона планеты! Вы готовы это увидеть? Не слышу!

Морука развлекал зрителей. Отабек проверил байк, связь с Юрой, поправил шлем. 

«Готов?» — спросил Юра напряжённо.

— А ты? — в тон ему ответил Отабек. Юра совершенно по-человечески хмыкнул. И Отабек почти увидел, как он показал всем средний палец. 

В груди кольнуло — он даже не заметил, как появился шестой участник. Шлем в пятнах леопарда сверкал в огнях на последней полосе. 

— И шестой участник прибыл. За секунду до начала заезда к нам присоединяется Ледяной тигр. Поприветствуем его!

Толпа взорвалась криком, свистом и хлопками. Тигр равнодушно пережидал, словно его это не касалось. Отабек не мог оторвать взгляда, перестать разглядывать. Тигр повернулся, и сквозь шлем Отабеку показалось, что тот смотрит на него.  
— Понесла-ась! — крикнул Морука, Изабелла взмахнула флажками, и байки взлетели, обдав потоком воздуха, как ураганом, стоящих рядом.

Отабек уверенно обогнал Сынгыля, Джакометти. На втором круге позади остался Лео. Настоящими соперниками были только Джей-Джей и Ледяной тигр. Отабек слился с байком, вплавился в его корпус. Юра отрывисто бросал команды, и он смотрел только на два размазанных в воздушном потоке силуэта, несущихся на равной скорости.

Джей-Джей неловко вошёл в третий поворот, но выровнялся, бросился нагонять скорость. Тигр скользнул под него, опасно взмыл перед самым носом. Отабек попробовал обогнуть их, чтобы не закружило.

«Не лезь!» — закричал Юра. 

Отабек прошёл в опасной близости от соперников, распластался по байку, и всё равно поток ударил в лицо, в голову. Переднее колесо повело. Он наклонил его, пытаясь выровняться, и задохнулся от ужаса. 

Тигр неуправляемо летел вниз кленовым листом, теряя высоту. Отабек развернулся, байк взревел, протестуя. 

«Куда ты? Ровнее, не справимся!» 

Руль дёрнулся, подчиняясь, и Отабек нырнул следом.

Байк послушно проскользил по параболе, набрал скорость на взлёте и мягко опустился рядом. Отабек спрыгнул в песок, перекатился, не успев затормозить, и бросился к горящему Тигру. Слишком далеко. Время катастрофически быстро ускользало.

— Скажи Джею, что мы сейчас приедем, пусть готовит операционную.

«Что ты творишь?»

— Спасаю его, — бросил Отабек, уже зная, что не успеет. 

«Ты сумасшедший», — тихо ответил Юра, промолчав о том, что шансов не было. 

Отабек боялся думать о том, что осталось от него в пламени, месиве из обуглившейся ткани, кожи. 

— Где взять воды? 

— Баллон со смесью справа от сиденья.

Отабек оглянулся. Слишком далеко. 

— На его тоже есть? 

«Должен, — неуверенно ответил Юра. — Я не вижу, слишком много дыма. И огонь, ты не сможешь оторвать его». 

— Ты мне поможешь, — Отабек не сомневался. В несколько шагов он добежал до байка и упал, глотая воздух. Голову стянуло, как обручем, сумасшедшей болью.

«Извини, — донёсся до него сквозь пульсацию голос Юры. — Я не могу тебе позволить, слишком опасно».

— Отпусти! — прохрипел Отабек, переворачиваясь на живот, он упрямо полз, песок забивал рот, глаза. 

«Нет. Параграф третий статьи первой Протокола обязывает Помощника препятствовать причинению себе вреда», — голос Юры съезжал в металлические ноты программы, прячась за встроенный, прописанный создателями алгоритм.

— Я отключаю тебя! Выход, выход! — Отабек ударил кулаком по земле, в ушах что-то зашумело, будто всхлипнуло, и давление пропало, словно его, задыхающегося, тонущего, без шансов на спасение, вытащили из глубины на сушу.

Он вскочил на ноги, спотыкаясь бросился к горящему байку. Зажал футболкой нос от дыма. Глаза слезились, Отабек ничего не видел, действовал на ощупь. Справа от сиденья. Отабек, не замечая боли, с силой дёрнул на себя баллон. Кожа на перчатках съежилась от жара. 

Кнопка прикипела, но рычаг поддавался. Отабек рухнул на колени рядом с Тигром, поливая его серо-белой пеной, ещё и ещё, пока не пошёл воздух. Подтёки смеси обнажали обгоревшую кожу, металл, прикипевшую к телу одежду.

— Потерпи, — прошептал он Тигру. — Сейчас снова будет больно.

Отабек пожалел, что не носит с собой ампулы обезболивающего, хотя бы капсулы, что угодно. Подхватил Тигра на руки, поразившись тому, какой тот тяжёлый. Или это он ослабел. Понёс к своему байку, ноги проваливались в песок, руки ныли от ожогов. 

Отабек распотрошил аптечку, вколол лекарства из своих запасов на крайний случай.

— А теперь держись, — посоветовал он больше себе, чем Тигру. Устроил его перед собой, так, чтобы дотянуться до ручек. Мимолётно пожалел, что рядом нет Юры. Тот бы помог, справился. И тут же отогнал эту мысль, нельзя думать о постороннем. Долететь, довезти. Сенсоры неохотно вспыхнули под его пальцами. 

«Сканер не может достоверно распознать отпечатки, попробуйте снова. Если произошло посторонее вмешательство, обратитесь в…»

Отабек выругался. И осторожно надавил пальцами на кнопки.

«Сканер не может достоверно распознать все отпечатки. Функции работают в ограниченном режиме. Если это…»

Замолчи. Отабек сразу выдавил максимальную мощность, и байк, взревев, взмыл вверх.

***

Отабек боялся, что их могут остановить по дороге — полицейские дроны патрулировали город. Он летел, прижимаясь к земле, надеясь, что так их заметят только датчики скорости.

Джей-Джей распахнул дверь сразу, ещё в комбинезоне, и отпрянул:

— Ты с ума сошёл, кого ты мне притащил? Он же труп! После твоего сигнала я думал, что-то случилось с тобой или… — Джей-Джей неопределённо махнул. Отабек ногой открыл знакомую безликую дверь в задней части дома, положил Тигра на кушетку, не решаясь снять шлем.

— Его можно спасти.

Изабелла молча стояла у стены, не вмешиваясь.

— Спасти? — развернулся Джей-Джей всем телом. — Я видел, как он летел. Мы все видели. Зрители до сих пор в панике.

— Он ещё жив, — упрямо повторил Отабек.

— Что из него живо? Мозг, сердце, протезы? Отличное железо, кстати. Если бы не проблемы с нервными волокнами. А так загляденье. Чучело сделаешь?

Джей-Джей хотел пнуть, но в последний момент только задел носком свисающую с низкой кушетки металлическую панель грудной клетки. Отабек боялся смотреть в ту сторону. 

— Джей, стой, Джей, послушай меня, — Отабек перехватил его руку, остановил бесполезное кружение. — Ты же знаешь про Виктора Никифорова?

— Что? — лицо Джей-Джея перекосилось, он замотал головой, отшатнувшись. — Нет, нет! Даже не проси меня. Это сказки для таких идиотов, которые слетают с дороги, а потом тащат полумёртвых байкеров к механикам.

— Ты ничем не рискуешь, Джей, — умоляюще потянулся к нему Отабек.

Он не знал, в какой момент эта мысль пришла ему в голову. Думал ли он сразу о том, чтобы заменить погибшее сознание Тигра Юрой, или понял только сейчас. 

— Что ты хочешь? Я отдам тебе победу, проиграю.

— Думаешь, финал состоится после такого? — скривился Джей-Джей, дёрнул подбородком в сторону Тигра.

— Состоится, — уверенно ответила Изабелла. — Почтим минутой молчания, и оставшиеся полетят дальше.

Отабек выгнул брови — ты слышал.

— Ты станешь чемпионом мира. Призы, почет, слава.

Джей-Джей молча барабанил по столу, уставившись в никуда. Отабек ждал, затаив дыхание.

— Соглашайся, — в тишине сказала Изабелла. — Ты спасёшь кого там хочет получить Отабек, его программу или байкера. У тебя будет титул.

— А если у меня не получится? — вскинулся Джей-Джей.

— Отабек ведь всё понимает? — посмотрела она на Отабека и тот медленно кивнул, сжав в кулаке металлическую каплю с Юрой.

Джей-Джей нервно рассмеялся, взъерошив волосы. 

— Вы все чокнутые. Просто сумасшедшие, — он тихо закричал на низкой ноте, снова засмеялся и хлопнул по кушетке. — Вставай, герой-любовник, чего расселся? Будешь ассистировать. Белла, закрывай дом, включай лампы и запускай операционную. 

— Какую программу ставить?

— Ручками будем, вот этими ручками. Микроскоп, щуп, низкий ток и молитвы. 

Отабек загнал кушетку в ярко освещённый кабинет. Джей-Джей закрепил на голове шлем, опустил визоры и подсоединил датчики к Тигру.

— Прежде чем начнём. Никто из нас не знает, как его звали по-настоящему и кем он был до этого, — Джей-Джей указал на металл по всему телу. — Скорее всего Тигр догадывался, что ему недолго осталось, с такими штуками долго не живут, мозг не справляется. У твоего Помощника может получиться, но я в этом сильно сомневаюсь. И если утром у меня на столе окажется мёртвое тело, ты сгребаешь его и увозишь так далеко, чтобы никто и никогда о нём не узнал.

Отабек кивнул, соглашаясь. Изабелла опустила очки и вскрыла шлем. Обгоревшие белые волосы лежали свалявшимися клоками на израненных щеках. Глаза были закрыты.

***

Отабек вывалился из операционной на кухню, оперся о столешницу, обвёл мутным взглядом стулья, плиту, занавешенное окно. Что он хотел? А, пить.

Юра не просыпался. Джей-Джей снова и снова проверял проходимость нервных импульсов, они поступали в мозг и обратно, но сам Юра не отзывался. 

У них не получилось. Кацуки был выдумкой или единственным в своём роде. Уже нет смысла спрашивать.

Он вдруг вспомнил, как Юра подпевал старому хиту про то, что он его Венера и его желание, смешно коверкая слова. Отабек смеялся, копаясь в мотоцикле, и просил сделать потише. 

Больше ничего не будет. Ни Юры, ни гонок, ни Тигра в леопардовом шлеме.

Отабек бездумно нажал на кнопку кофеварки, выключил. И провёл по ней пальцем, пытаясь уловить смутную идею, догадку.

Джей-Джей вытер руки, посмотрел на Отабека, повесил полотенце.

— Я говорил, — уронил он, протиснулся мимо.

Отабек подошёл к операционному столу. Лампы были выключены, полусфера компьютера со щупами, проводами и тестерами отъехала в сторону, и Юра лежал, беззащитный и обнажённый под белой простынёй. 

Отабек нерешительно протянул руку, погладил его по коротко остриженным волосам. На лице остались кровоподтёки.

— Я отменяю свой приказ. Включайся.

Под тонкой кожей виска едва заметно сверкнуло. Сердце заколотилось как сумасшедшее.

— Открой глаза, дыши! Джей! Иди сюда, скорее! — от волнения он схватил Юру за руку. Пальцы рефлекторно сжались. Зелёные глаза внимательно и не мигая смотрели на него в упор.

— Я уже сплю! И если ты… — начал Джей-Джей и осёкся на полуслове. — Как ты это сделал? Погоди, дай-ка проверю.

Джей-Джей ногой подтащил кресло, на ходу нацепил шлем с визором, дёрнул на себя тестер.

Юра вскинул руку с расправленной ладонью, останавливая его, и Джей-Джей растерянно замер, переводя взгляд на Отабека. Тот улыбался, как идиот, чувствуя, что болят щёки. В глазах щипало.

— Ты можешь говорить, — сдавленно сказал он Юре.

— Ещё раз так вырубишь — останешься один, — отозвался Юра, и Отабек только и мог быстро кивнуть. 

Юра внимательно посмотрел на свои пальцы, приподнял голову, осторожно сел, не отпуская руки Отабека, взглянул на него — глаза зелёные, как во всех его мечтах, — и одними губами произнёс: 

— Привет.


End file.
